As product and service businesses keep increasing, more and more products and services are available on the market for users to select. The business owners usually utilize sales promotion and advertising, such as sending out coupons or using extensive advertising for a particular product or service, to ensure the product and service being well-recognized and purchased by a large amount of customers.
However, in today's society, the pace of life accelerates, people's activities normally cover a large area and they may not stay in a particular place for a long time. Therefore, it may not be very effective if the companies distribute coupons and advertisements at a fixed location. In other words, there may not be many people being able to get the coupons or watch their advertisements at a fixed location.
As the mobile terminals are being used more and more extensively, it becomes a trend to use the mobile terminals to distribute coupons and advertisements. For example, the companies may send bulk messages with the coupons and advertisements for a product or service to the mobile terminal users within a certain phone number segment. This may greatly increase the number of users receiving the coupons and advertisements for the product or service.
As for the users, they would like to obtain coupons and advertising distribution information conveniently at their current locations. That is, they want to obtain the coupons and advertisement information from the commercial stores within a certain area of their current locations so that they can easily obtain and use them. However, the above-mentioned bulk messaging mechanism does not consider the geographical locations of the mobile terminal users who receive the distributed coupons and advertisements. Thus, the mobile terminal users may receive the coupons and advertisements distributed by the businesses located far from their current locations instead of the coupons and advertisement distributed by the businesses within a certain range of their current locations. Therefore, the end users may not be able to obtain and use the coupons conveniently.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and devices to accurately distribute information based on the geographical location information of the mobile terminals.